Ghost Adventures: The Thirteenth Ghost
by GothicE2
Summary: Zak went to Paris to purpose to his girlfriend of four years, but instead, he found her in the arms of another Zak wandered the streets bumping into Alex, a woman that sparked his interest, is a goddess on the outside but carry twelve lives and a demon on the inside. Zak/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Woman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Adventures, nor do I own Thirteen Ghost. I just want to bring everyone happiness and…not go to jail. I'm not cut out for that.

**Note:** This is my first time putting a Ghost Adventures story up. So, I hope you like it because I have been rewriting this over, and over, and over, and…Well you get it.

**ENJOY J**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_The Woman of Many Mysteries _

**_Zak_**

The city was full of lights and passionate love. From the foreign restaurants to the local parks, you will see couples showing love that is well hidden back until behind closed doors. Zak had never come to Paris before; he would always think to bring the woman he loved here. That is, if he could afford it. But look at him now, coming all this way to purpose to his girlfriend of four years, Cassie. Though they did have their fights and their thin lines they pulled through. Besides this the farthest he'd ever gotten in a relationship, so why not?

Zak looked at most expensive ring and sighed. He stood in front of the studio she was in. she was a supermodel and she came to Paris to have a photo shoot. She has no idea he was coming, and she don't have the knowledge that he was right outside. Zak looked towards the studio and looked at the see through door. Someone was coming out. It was a woman with long blonde hair and a very beautiful face. He thought she could be a friend of Cassie, so he went up to her.

"Excuse me, miss." The girl turned to him and she smiled kindly. "Hi, um, I'm looking for Cassie, she's a supermodel here."

"Of course she's in studio 1-B. That's just down the hall to the left," she replied in a sweet voice that is quick to demand.

"Thanks miss…"

"Samantha. Samantha Bow," she replied with an extended hand. "I'm Cassie's make-up artist and hair dresser."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm her boyfriend." She frowned and her eyes widened. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"…N-Not at all. It's just that… her boyfriend…" Her voice trailed off, and then she stood up straight. "I must be going." She turned around and headed to the car that he was admiring when he was walking up the side walk. He wondered why she was so hesitant when he released that information to her. He shrugged my shoulders a bit and headed inside.

It was really quiet inside, as if no one was there at all. He walked towards the left hall and heard a noise admitting from it. He turned down it to see that it was dark, except a sign that said '1-B'. Zak sighed softly and began to walk down it. The noises seem to get louder as he walked to the door. It almost sounded awkward and arousing for the male gender's ear. It didn't take long before he reached the door. He turned his head slightly to the side to hear that the noise was coming from inside. The loud moans sounded similar to Cassie's, and then there were grunts of a man. Could it be the sound of sex? Zak hoped not, not at this time.

Zak took in some air as he reached towards the door knob, and then he slowly opened it, the noise getting louder. He looked inside to see the woman he once loved getting pleasure from another man.

Zak stood immobile, watching great disgust. He was going to say something, but Cassie called out his name first.

"Zak!" she said, pushing the very aroused man off of her and covering up with a large sheet. She stood up and walked to him. "Zak, what are you doing here?" Zak didn't respond. "Zak, I know how this looks, and I got tired of waiting for you to purpose…" Zak took out the ring and she froze. "Oh, Zak…"

"Goodbye, Cassie." Zak walked down the hall with Cassie trailing behind.

"Zak, wait! Can't we just talk about this?" Zak walked towards the front door and headed out. "Zak! Zak!"

Zak walked down the streets, not caring where he roamed. Who would have known his best fiend was actually right about her? Well, everyone told him, but he was too stubborn to actually listen. He loved her and now she tossed him to the side. Zak sighed and then jumped when he bumped into someone. He looked down at the small figure and saw that it was a woman with very long black hair and very fair skin, but not at her cheek, which were a bright red.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Zak asked extending his hand to pick her up. She looked up at him and stood up herself.

"I'm fine…I'm okay," she said as if trying to convince herself. She dusted herself off.

"Sorry," Zak said again. "And are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. And it's alright. It was completely my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." Zak examined her and saw a cut on her fore arm. It bled and it was deep.

"Oh, my, god! Did I do that?" she covered it quickly, hissing from how it stung. "How did that happen?"

"IT'S NOTHING!" she shouted. She began to back away to cross the street, but then a car honked its horn and almost hit her. Zak walked to her and escorted her to the other side of the street.

"Est-ce qu' elle va bien?" the woman in the car asked.

"Je vais bien!"

"What did she say?" Zak asked.

"She asked me if I was okay…I said I was fine," the girl replied. She was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Unhand me!" She pulled away from his grasp. "Stay out of my business!"

"Where I come form it's called concern and hospitality."

"But here it's called budding in when it's not your problem!" she said. She turned away and stood there. "…I'm sorry," she said.

"I only want to help." She turned to him and then she had smiled.

_What a strange thing to do after the last couple of minutes,_ Zak thought.

"I know you were. But I assure you I'll be fine for what you've done," she said.

"And what is that? Walking you across the street?" Zak chuckled softly, making the girl flinch slightly.

"I should be wrapping this up."

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home? I have nothing else to do."

They walked down the street in silence. He would glance at her from time to time and she was always caught staring down. He cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him.

"So, haw far is it from your house?" he asked.

"Not as far," she said slowly.

"Okay that sounded like a lie."

"Well, I kind of wondered out on my own. My brother was smothering me," she said.

"Is he always smothering you?"

"You can say that, but he calls it overprotective." Zak chuckled.

"My sister isn't as protective, but she do love a lot." He looked down on her again and saw that she was smiling. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Alex," she replied as if her name is a secret.

"I'm Zak," he said just as softly as she did. He saw her cheeks turn a soft pink. He was a little amazed at it. "…You speak good English. Are you from America?"

"Yes. I was born there actually. I was born in coast of Maine."

"The coast, it sounds beautiful," Zak said.

"Oh, it is. I kind of grew up there…But then my father had gotten this job and we had to move to California."

"That's nice, too."

"That's the same thing my mother said."

"…What happened to your mom?" he asked.

She put her head down as if dwelling on the question. "I rather not talk about it," Alex said. Zak turned away and then back at her after a short while. He smiled.

"Then, let us talk about us."

"Excuse me?"

"No, what I mean is: we can talk about the things we like." Alex cocked her head to the side. "I like candy," he began. "I love ice cream."

Alex smiled slowly. "I love ice cream, too."

"There's something we can agree on. What king of ice cream do you like?"

"…Cookie dough?"

"That's good, but I do not agree with you," Zak said.

"What? Cookie dough ice cream is the best kind of ice cream in the world," Alex said, stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, way! Cookies n' Cream is on top."

"Whatever! Cookie dough ice cream is wonderful. The thick, creamy vanilla, with pillows of sweet dough scattering its surface and insides. It's like your own cloud9."

"No, the creamy vanilla hills with crumbled cookies are heaven on earth," Zak said, stopping in front of her. Alex rolled her eyes. "You tell me one person that loves cookie dough ice cream more than cookies n cream and I'll buy you some."

"Are you sure you want to make this deal? Because I have tons of people who love cookie dough ice cream so much that they have a book club in its name."

"Wait, it can't be any one you know," Zak said.

"Alright." Alex looked around and pointed across the street. "Lets ask that hobo." Zak followed her point and saw a man in rags napping on the curb.

"Are you serious? That man probably never even had ice cream before," he said. Alex walked across the street. "Wait, Alex."

"Excuse me, sir," Alex called over. The grimy man looked up and his mouth dropped. Zak knew that look, it was the look of awe when they see a woman that is all too beautiful. He had seen this look rarely; he had never had the look, but he hope to witness it some day. "Sorry, do you speak English?"

"Yes, "the man replied.

"Good. May I ask, what type of ice cream do you prefer? Cookie dough or cookies n cream ice cream?"

"They're both pretty good, but I would be grad to mix them together, then I'll be rich for selling a new combination of ice cream."

Zak looked to Alex who had a look of concern. She then smiled as if the look had never shown and she said:

"You do that, old man. You do that." The man smiled, showing yellow and missing teeth. Alex reached in her pocket and handed him a fifty dollar bill. The man gasped and looked in her eyes.

"You are a guardian angel," he said. "Bless your pure heart." he received the offer and kissed her hand. "Thank you."

"Not a problem in my book." Alex began to walk again, passing Zak. Zak soon began to follow.

Minutes had passed and they were quiet again. Zak dwelled on the thought of Alex showing such kindness and generosity to citizens in need. He glanced down at her to find her looking at something else. He followed her gaze and saw a home. In was small and the lights were on inside. On the small lawn sat a very old woman that rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. The old woman had silver hair and she looked fragile to the touch. She looked over at them and she smiled.

"Alexandria, is that you?" she said.

"Yes, it's me," Alex said.

Alex walked to the old woman and hugged her. They pulled away and looked at on another.

"It has been ages," the older woman said.

"if you prefer months as ages." The woman's gaze landed on Zak who was approaching. Alex looked to Zak. "This is grandmother best friend, Mary-Ann. Mary-Ann this is …Zak."

"Hello," Mary-Ann said extending her hand. Zak grabbed it and greeted. Mary-Ann's smile turned straight as they came into contact. Alex pulled her and a way, and Mary-Ann pulled away. She tried to cover the odd reaction with a stand and an invite inside. Zak looked at Alex who began to walk inside. He followed behind her as Mary-Ann followed behind him. Inside Mary-Ann offered them a seat as she went in the kitchen. Zak sat down beside Alex.

"Mary-Ann is an empathetic physic. She reacted that way because she felt your feelings in the future," Alex explained.

"What? There are no such things as physics," Zak said.

"Well…then you don't believe in one-third of the human population," she said sternly. Zak looked at Alex's profile, examining her serious expression. Mary-Ann walked in with a silver tray of tea and things. She sat down the tray and sat herself on the chair across from where they sat.

"I over heard that you don't believe in what I am," Mary-Ann said grabbing a tea cup. Zak looked to Alex, who grabbed a teacup as well. He looked back at Mary-Ann.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," Zak said.

Mary-Ann only smiled. "Then you don't believe in afterlife?"

"Yup, ghosts are not real."

Mary-Ann nodded and sipped at her tea. "Do you believe in God?"

"Well, of course I do"

"Then you must believe in afterlife. God is a Ghost-A Holy Ghost at that. So why not?" she said. Zak stared at her for a moment and then she asked Alex: "So, you finally found a man?" Alex coughed loudly, choking on the tea. She sat the cup down.

"…We are not dating," Alex choked out. Zak smiled from this and chuckled at heart. Alex noticed his gesture and hit his arm.

"Not dating? That's too bad, you two make a good couple," Mary-Ann said. Zak looked to her, seeing that she was blushing at the cheeks.

"Well, I just gone through a very unexpected and bad break up." She turned to him then, and stood up.

"Thank you, Zak. But, I can stay here for until the morning. Thanks for escorting me, which was very nice of you." Zak smiled, standing up as well. He followed her out and they stopped beside one another on the porch. "Good bye, Zak," she said.

"Remember to get that cut wrapped up."

"Oh, yeah I forgotten," Alex laughed.

" Yeah, I did, too. I'll see you around."

"…Or maybe, I will never stay friends with a cookies n creamer," she said folding her arms. She smiled making Zak smile as well.

"Nor can I, cookie dougher," Zak chuckled and waved good bye as turned away. Alex waved and then she went inside. Zak turned away, smiling at his memories he had with that mysteriously beautiful woman.

**I hoped you liked it. I never really made a chapter this long before.**

**Will Zak see Alex again? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, You

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Adventures was not my idea, not is 13 Ghost. I do not own nor will I ever, because if I said I do then that would be a bold faced lie.

**Note:** Hello, again! This is now my second chapter of **Ghost Adventures: The Thirteenth Ghost**. I'm so excited I think I'm going to explode! Because this is the longest I have ever kept a story. Yup, I'm an unfinisher; I write a story and I just throw it away as if it isn't good enough to entertain all of you. Oh, I'm crying…

Chapter Two

Hello, You 

**Zak**

The darkness it surrounds him, blinding him from his inability to see its nerve wreaking a little. Surrounded in the dark was the last thing he thought he would do years ago, and know look at him, going head first in darkness as if it was daylight. Odd, you might say, because you might recall him saying that ghost and those who claim to see the dead isn't real. But, nearly two years ago, he had seen something that had changed his perspective. When in his apartment, Zak had witnessed the sighting on a woman. Not just any woman, a spirit. She was standing at the foot of his bed right when he had opened his eyes. She was very pale and she faded as if a candle flickering in and out. Zak couldn't deliveries eyes. She had worn a hospital gown, he could distinctly see its patterns, she had a navy blue blanket wrapped around her torso, and her silver rooted hair had lie upon her shoulders. She stared at him with a gentle smile, a mile he had seen before in his dreams, or maybe it wasn't. She then turned away and headed towards the room door to fade away in the darkness.

Zak was convinced then that that woman of many mysteries was right. They are real, and maybe they will not meet for him to tell her this.

"Hey, Zak?" Zak snapped his head up to see that his crew members looking at him. "Dude the light's been green for a long time now," Nick said. Zak looked up and saw that it was now turning yellow to drop to red.

"Shit," he spat. He had done this three times already, and now this was his fourth.

"Are you okay, bro?" Aaron asked. "You've been zoning out lately."

"Yeah, it's like ever since we were okay to come to Wilder, it's like you just been out of it," Nick said. "You aren't changing your mind about this lock down are you?"

"Yeah, are you? Because if you are I agree with you, bro. I mean demonic attacks? That's too advanced, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Aaron," Zak said. Aaron was about to protest, but Zak began to talk again. "I'm just a little tired, guys don't mind me."

"Well, good thing we showed up at night, so we can just go to our hotel and sleep," Nick said with a yawn after. Zak began to drive once the light turned green.

"When are we gonna eat? I'm staving," Aaron complained.

"How about we order pizza?" Nick suggested.

"How about Chinese? I'm in the mood for an egg roll."

"I don't want egg rolls. I'm a man, I crave hamburgers and steaks and other various meats," Aaron said. Zak stopped at another red light.

"Are you positive about that man part?" Nick laughed, causing Zak to laugh. He turned to his left admiring shiny black spots car parking at an open pet store. It was odd the car looked similar to the car that's coming out soon. It was the new Guardian Odyssey. There was already an Odyssey, he wished he was driving that beauty, but he did not have the money for it yet…yet.

As the car turned to park with the rear facing his way, Zak gasped loudly as he realized it was the Guardian Odyssey! He could feel himself getting excited as if a little kid on Christmas day.

"Zak, dude is you…" Aaron was then cut off when Zak made a dangerous U turn to drive in the pet store parking lot. He got out, approaching the black beauty. Nick and Aaron got out the car to see what was going on, and they realized it was his dream car. They loved the car, but it just down right annoying how Zak brings it up every second. "Here he goes," Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

Zak touched the car, feeling the texture, the absolute heat. Yup he mine as well marry the thing…

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my car?" a female voice shouted. Zak looked up at the woman and stood up straight once he realized who it was, and the woman gasped as she realized his face. "Zak?"

"Alex?"

"Alex?" Nick and Aaron said.

"Nick? Aaron?" Alex said.

"Nick and Aaron?" Zak questioned.

"Wow, my head is swimming." Alex said putting a hand over her forehead.

"How do you know them?" Zak asked.

"Aaron and I were in grade school together, and Nick and I were met in Florida when we were in our teens," Alex explained. "And Zak and I met in Paris." She laughed nervously: "How did you guys meet?"

"We're in a crew together," Aaron said.

"Huh?"

"We hunt ghost together," he corrected. Alex paused and then she slowly smiled. She began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Zak shouted.

"It's funny! You all didn't believe me, and now you're all hunting them down." When they all indeed say they thought ghost weren't real when they met Alex. They watched as she laughed even more.

"Well, this is an odd reunion," Nick said.

"Yeah, being laughed at is a nice get together." Aaron leaned on the front of the car and it slowly began to move backwards, making Aaron fall on his rear shortly after. Zak turned his head and saw his car was already heading towards the ditch that was placed beside the parking lot.

"No!" Zak yelled, but was too late, when his car dropped down and all was heard was a crash. Now all Zak was doing was reaching towards nothing, and he froze there. My…My baby…"

Every one stood in silence and then Alex bust out in laughter."

**XXX**

They sat at a fast food restaurant table that was closest to the window. The guys ate hamburgers as Alex giggled off the last of her laughs. She turned to them and smiled.

"Are you done?" Zak asked. Alex nodded innocently. "Good, now what are you doing in Kentucky?"

"Oh, I'm helping my aunt with her pet shop; you know the one we were in front of? She gets a little worried for leaving them in the shop at night. She just told me to check on them," Alex said. "And what are you all doing here?"

"We're going to our location," Nick said before Zak or Aaron could answer. "Maybe you heard of it: Bobby Mackey's Music World?" Alex frowned suddenly. "So you have?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. Zak noticed her change in attitude. He eyed her lips that frowned, which seems to be abnormal on her face.

"Have you been inside?" he asked, leaning on his hand.

"Yeah…When are you all going to investigate it?"

"Well we have to interview those that had experiences, so we know what's going on around there," Aaron said. "It was my idea to do it."

"Stop lying, Aaron," Nick said.

"Okay, maybe I didn't think of anything, yet. But, I will"

"Yeah, right," Zak and Nick said, making Alex giggle. She stopped suddenly and turned away to look out the window, and then she frowned. Zak opened his mouth to say something but Aaron said something to her that he couldn't hear. She turned her gaze at Zak, and he smiled softly. She smiled small and she looked back out the window.

"So, Alex," he said. "Do you live anywhere nearby?" Everyone turned to him. "What?" Aaron and Nick began to laugh while Alex's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"That sounded like a stalker question," Nick said.

"No doubt," Aaron laughed.

"Shut up, Aaron," Zak said, slapping him upside his head.

"I live in Las Vegas," Alex said.

"Seriously?" Nick said.

"We all live there, too," Aaron said.

"Oh, how funny," she said. "We mine as well have the same personality." They were confused by this saying, but Alex laughed about it.

"Hey, Alex are you gonna those fries?"

"Oh, do you want them?" She slid them to Aaron who began to eat them. "I already ate any ways."

"What? So I paid for your food so you can let Aaron inhale it?"

"Sorry, but I told you I wasn't hungry, Zak but you ordered for me, remember?" Zak thought back on the event, and he did order for her, saying that she would have the same thing as him. He felt stupid.

"Oh, yeah, I did?"

"Yeah, Zak is very un aware around pretty girls like you, Alex." Zak flinched and looked towards Alex. She was blushing madly at her checks. "Remember, Aaron when were walking in the bar and Zak was trying so hard to get this girl's attention?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember he leaned so hard to talk to her that he fell flat on his face." They laughed hard on the time. Zak felt his cheeks go hot as he recalled the time as well. He was so embarrassed, almost like he is now. He then heard Alex giggled softly, making his look towards her. She smiled brightly, and she looked towards him.

"That's so persistent of you, Zak," she said. Zak stared at her for thinking that embarrassing moment and making it a complement. She laughed and he scoffed, not feeling to embarrassed. He turned away, and smiled at heart.

"Hey, Al, you wanna go on the lockdown with us?" Aaron asked.

**Alex**

Alex flinched.

"I…I don't know," she said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Even for my, because all they do is abuse me."

"What? We do not such thing," Zak said as he slapped Aaron's head. Alex didn't laugh. She didn't want to really go back to that place. That place had stirred Him about to only make him stronger off of darkness and fear. That place isn't worth going back to. But, what if it is too much to handle with the guys? But still, not there…not there again.

She then stood up from her chair.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it, okay?" She pushed in her chair in a little. "I'm full."

"But, you barely ate anything," Zak said.

"I'm a little tired, too. I'll just meet you up later."

"Yeah, I'm stuffed. I think I'll retire, too," Nick said standing up. Zak agreed.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow any ways."

"But, I'm not done," Aaron said, eating another fry.

"Aaron, just take it with you," Nick said.

They stood outside the restaurant basking in their fullness and the cool air. Alex stretched her arms up, feeling the wind rushing around her. She looked towards the guys seeing that they were slumping. "That was nice; maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yup," Nick said. "But now I deserve a long nap and a rub on my stomach for an hour or so." Alex laughed at this.

"Well, I'll see you all. I should be checking on the animals at the pet shop," she said.

"We can go with you if you want," Zak said.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I can…"

"I want to go see some puppies!" Aaron shouted, causing Zak to slap him upside his head.

"Well, okay. I guess my aunt wouldn't mind."

"I call shotgun!" Aaron said.

Alex took out her keys and took off the alarm and the car automatically started. Zak shivered. She looked to her keys and smiled. She went to Zak, who dazed at the car. She grabbed his hand and put the keys in it.

"You drive, okay? I suddenly don't want to do it." Zak's lips slowly smiled and his let out this odd squeal and ran to the driver's side. Alex rolled her eyes and got in the back of the car. "You remember where the store is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. After all that is where my car died." Zak eyed Aaron.

"I didn't mean to! Besides you should have but the car on park before you wanna go and cheat on it with Alex's car."

"I thought I did put it on park. And it was probably running away from your ass."

"Do they always argue like this?" Alex asked Nick.

"Pretty much, it's like every few minutes," Nick said, rubbing his stomach. Alex laughed at his gesture.

"Hey, guys. We have to get to the shop now. Maybe you both can argue some other time.

**XXX**

"Awww, he's so cute!" Aaron yelled, looking down in a little puppy sleeping. Alex looked around to see if everything was okay.

"They seem to be fine," she said. She turned to the guys to see them going soft over the animals. She smiled and went to check on the rescued animals. He walked down the short hall and turned into the room. They only had a few rescue animals: a pet rabbit, four cats and two dogs. They seem to be fine, too. She turned to walk out the room, but, a whimper stopped her. She turned to see a small blue merle collie sitting in its cage. Alex went up to it and it stood, wagging its tail happily. Alex opened the cage and held the needing pup. He licked at her cheek. She's melting at this point.

"Awww, you're so cute!" she said. He was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. He attempted to bark, but, it came out cute. She smiled.

"A blue merle," Zak said. Alex flinched hard. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," she lied. He stood beside her and scratched the puppy's head. "You must love dogs?"

"Yup, I absolutely love them," Zak said. Alex looked at his smirk and looked away. "I would get one, but I really don't have the money to care for one. And do you have one?"

"Well…I…"

"Do you like dogs?"

"Oh, yes, I do. But, I have, cats…and…"

"Hm, is that another disagreement, Cookie dougher?" Alex laughed.

"I love dogs more than I love cats, but, really I love them all…" Her voice trailed off as she thought.

"What's your cats' name?" Zak asked.

"…Demon," She replied. "And the other name is Celestial. Celestial was a stray kitten, her mother was killed in a car accident." She sat in a nearby chair, the puppy laying there, falling to sleep.

"And was Demon a stray?" Zak asked.

Alex shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know where he came from. I just turned around and he was there in my lap. I never expected him to be, but I had no choice but to cater to his need." There was a long period of silence in the room. The puppy had fallen to sleep. Alex looked down at him and smiled. "He's asleep."

"Yeah…" Alex stood up to put him in the cage. As she tucked it in, she began to speak.

"I've made up my mind. I will go on the lockdown with you all."

"Great, that's great." She closed the cage and smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, when we were at the restaurant, you seem to have something on your mind when we were talking about the lockdown. Did something happen to you or something?" he asked.

She looked down and back at him. "So you were watching me."

Zak flinched. "Well, not like a stalker or any thing like that. I just noticed that that frowning doesn't look right for your face, it looks ugly on you…I mean you look beautiful all the time! It's just that that frown didn't suit you…I mean you look great in any thing! You look good in those jeans, they hug you well…I mean I wasn't staring at you! I just think you look good in tight jeans…I mean…!"

Alex began to laugh. She walked up to him and put a hand on his broad shoulder. "Oh, Zak, don't push your self. Although you look cute while doing it, it also makes you look lost and confused." She walked pass him. "Now, take me to my hotel. We need to get ready for tomorrow."

**AWWW! That was so cute how Zak kept messing up! Hm, it's kind of obvious that Zak and Alex's relationship is going fast. I should slow it down a bit just to tease you Zak Bagans fans. Ah, I will enjoy this very much. Until then there's chapter three! :p**


End file.
